Los planes de la lluvia
by akariharukaze12
Summary: Muchas veces.. los planes de la lluvia es ponernos melancolicos no? aunque aveces no...-L-Lu-Lucy-KYA! e-estas empapado!-achuu!- te dije que no salieras hoy..- pero..- pero nada!-...- mejor vuelve a descansar...- Lucee ! duerme conmigo!- eh?...


**Los planes de la lluvia**  
**akari: HIIII~! a pasado tiempo minna! hoy vengo con un fic NaLu! como aquí donde vivo a estado lloviendo.. y ayer después de escuela llegue a casa toda mojada... tengo una idea de fic! , **

**SUMMARY: Muchas veces... los planes de la lluvia es ponernos melancólicos no? aunque a veces no...- L-lu-lucy~!- KYYAA! e-estas empapado!-achuu~!-te dije que no salieras hoy- pero...-pero nada!-..-mejor vuelve a descansar...-lucee~! duerme conmigo!-eh?-**

Magnolia- Fairy Tail

Mira-san... tienes chocolate?-dijo una rubia sentada en una banca  
Claro que si Lucy-le respondió la camarera dándole un platillo con chocolates en forma de la marca de Fairy Tail  
arigatou..-dijo la rubia conocida como Lucy  
porque quieres comerlos Lu-chan?-dijo una chica de pequeña estatura, Levy  
es que tengo frio...-respondió Lucy  
ahh-suspiraron las dos  
creo que lloverá, chicas es mejor que vallan a casa-dijo Mira  
claro-respondieron las dos

-fuera del gremio-

Matta nee Lu-chan-dijo Levy  
Matta nee!-dijo la otra  
LUUCEEEE~!-grito un chico de cabellos rosas dirigiéndose a la rubia- vamos a una misión!  
no, Mira-san dijo que llovería, y es peligroso viajar con lluvia-respondio Lucy  
p-pero..-susurro Natsu  
pero nada! no vamos, es mejor prevenir que lamentar-dijo Lucy  
okey... me voy a casa-dijo Natsu rendido  
hai, y no salgas hasta que no llueva-dijo Lucy notando como caían unas pequeñas gotitas, que poco a poco se convertían en lluvia  
mejor me voy, nos vemos!-dijo Lucy corriendo  
...-Natsu-… yo quería salir... mejor voy con Happy

-dentro del gremio-

Lissana! has visto a Happy?-dijo Natsu a la albina menor  
no, lo vi que iba tras Wendy, debe a ver ido con ella a Fairy Hills- respondió la albina  
ahh... okey..-dijo Natsu decepcionado  
Natsu, es mejor que vallas a casa, va a llover-dijo Lissana  
claro...-dijo Natsu marchándose

-fuera del gremio-

que hare? no puedo ir con Erza ya que esta con Jellal... Gray esta con Juvia... maldito happy traidor!-gritaba el peli rosado, quedándose bajo la lluvia pensando sin notar como estaba siendo empapado por esta

-Casa de Lucy-

ahh! aunque corrí me moje... agh... me iré a cambiar-dijo la rubia yendo directamente a el baño  
cuando la rubia salió del baño totalmente lista  
l-lu-lucy...-susurro alguien a su espalda  
eh?-se gira- KYAA! Natsu? que te paso! estas empapado!-dijo la rubia preocupada  
t-tengo frio! y.. NO ES NORMAL!-grito Natsu  
lose, mejor ve a darte una ducha y te doy algo calien...-su oración fue cortada por Natsu que la abrazaba, volviendo a dejarla empapada  
ahh... Luce... báñate conmigo-pidio Natsu  
NO!-grito una Lucy roja  
pero...-susurro Natsu  
pero nada, ve, que luego me ducho yo-le dijo Lucy  
okey... -dijo Natsu rendido dirigiéndose al baño (Natsu tenia ropa en casa de Lucy)  
mejor preparo algo caliente-dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la cocina (aun mojada)  
-luego de un rato sale natsu en toalla-  
Lucy, listo...-dijo llamando la atención de la rubia  
hai, ha...-paro-p=ponte ropa!  
COMIDA!-dijo sin tomarle atención a Lucy corriendo por la comida  
voy a ducharme-dijo Lucy  
-luego sale lucy en toalla-  
Natsu! te dije que te vistieras!-dijo Lucy roja  
y que me dices tu?-dijo Natsu leyendo la novela que Lucy escribio hace poco  
es hare!-dijo Lucy buscando ropa para luego ir a cambiarse- listo!  
tardaste mucho-dijo Natsu sonrojado  
Natsu? que pasa?-dijo Lucy preocupada al verlo tan calmado  
me... siento... raro.-dijo Natsu decaído  
tendras fiebre?-dijo Lucy poniendo una de sus manos en la frente de Natsu- AUCH! Natsu ve a recostarte-le ordeno- voy por agua  
mmm...-gemía Natsu arrastrándose por el piso hacia la cama, para al fin tirarse arriba  
Tienes frio? o calor?-pregunto Lucy  
calor...-susurro Natsu  
quitate la ropa de arriba-dijo Lucy  
Lucy... pervertida-dijo Natsu  
IDIOTA! asi tendras menos calor!-dijo Lucy  
no te enojes jaja...-dijo Natsu destapándose- listo...  
ahora duerme-dijo Lucy mientras le ponia un paño en la cara  
luceee~! duerme conmigo~!-dijo Natsu  
eh? estas loco? mas calor tendras-dijo Lucy sonrojada  
no importa... veeennnn-dijo Natsu jalándola, y como el es mas fuerte, Lucy termino a su lado  
solo... un ratoo ahhh-bostezo Lucy  
hai...-fue lo ultimo que dijo Natsu para caer rendido

-al rato despues-

SEEE GUUSSSSSSTTAAAANN!-gritaba un felino junto con una chica menor.  
... como se les ocurre dormir juntos?!-decia una felina blanca  
Charle, tu dormiste con Happy ayer-dijo la pequeña  
w-Wendy! eso es diferente-dijo Charle  
aye!-dijo el gato  
mm...-despertaba Natsu  
NATSU!-grito Happy  
Natsu-san!-grito Wendy  
ara? hola!-dijo Natsu con su habitual sonrisa  
dormiste bien?-pregunto Happy riendo  
eh? si por?-dijo Natsu  
Natsu-san... Lucy-san...-dijo Wendy sonrojada- ustedes... d-durmieron... j-jun-junto-juntos...  
ah? ahh verdad!-dijo Natsu feliz  
mm...~!-despertaba Lucy  
Ohayo!-dijo Natsu  
ohayo...ahh-bostezo la chica-…  
ohayo! Lucy-san!-dijo Wendy  
ohayo Wendy-chan...Happy... Charle-dijo la chica-…. WENDY!? HAPPY!? CHARLE!? *miro a su lado y vio al peli rosa* NATSU!?  
que pasa?-dijo Natsu  
FUERA!-dijo tirandolos a todos por la ventada  
are?-dijeron todos en el aire-auuchhh

-en el departamento-

ahh me cambiare mejor...-dijo la rubia para ir al baño

-afuera-

eso dolio!-dijo Happy  
itte...-dijo Wendy  
*puchero* porque nos hecho?-dijo Natsu  
por estar en su casa?-dijo Charle  
oh! .. jejeje... pero ayer no me dijo nada!-dijo Natsu  
Lucy-san... dejo que durmieras con ella?!-grito Wendy sonrojandose  
siempre lo hago-dijo Natsu  
ah...-dijo Wendy  
mejor vamos al gremio, Mira te busca Natsu- dijo happy  
hai, hai-dijo el aludido

-gremio-

Mira-nee, no crees que Happy tarda mucho?-dijo Lissana  
jeje, ya deben estar por llegar-dijo Mira, y como por arte de magia, entro el grupito  
LLEGAMOS!-grito Natsu  
bienvenidos-dijo Mira- Natsu como la pasaste anoche?... con Lucy?  
eh? Bien... creo- dijo un despreocupado peli rosa  
KYAAAA~! ,-gritaron las Strauss  
aunque, como llegue empapado, me dio fiebre y Lucy me cuido-dijo Natsu sonrojado  
Natsu... -suspiraron todos  
que?-dijo el aludido  
nada nada...-dijeron moviendo sus manos  
pero!-grito la Strauss menor-.. a ti no te da fiebre... que paso?.. sera... que … te dio mucha pena... y te sentiste mal para que Lucy te cuidara?  
uuhhh!-gritaron todos  
L-Lissana!-grito este sonrojado  
te pillaron!-grito Happy  
a quien pillaron?-dijo Lucy sumándose a la conversación  
que Natsu te diga~!-dijo Mira para que todos se fueran a otros lugares  
Natsu?-dijo Lucy mirando a Natsu  
! H-hai?!-dijo Natsu sorprendido  
de que hablaban?-dijo Lucy con una aura tierna (según Natsu)  
nada...-dijo simplemente  
seguro?-dijo preocupada  
si... aunque... te digo algo Lucy?-dijo Natsu  
dime...-dijo la rubia  
me encantan los dias de lluvia-dijo este mirandola  
por?-dijo ella  
AVERIGUALO!-grito el tomando una mision- HAPPY! VAMOS!  
AYE SIR!-grito el gato  
eh?... NATSU! HAPPY! MATTE!-grito la rubia siguiendolos  
are are.. a Nastu le gustan los dias de lluvia-dijo Mira

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO! **  
NOS VEMOS!


End file.
